Music & Cigarettes
by Chrissygirl139
Summary: Sakura has a small gig at Konoha, her hometown. But why doesn't she want to go back?


**AW A.N Well I hope you all like this story my lovelies! Favorite, Follow, and Review! Sit back and enjoy reading! **

**Music &amp; Cigarettes **

**Chapter One - Going Back Home?**

It was the biggest tour of the year, it had been sold out for months now. It was the biggest venue that Sakura had ever sung at. So many different faces were sitting out there waiting for her, and she couldn't have felt anymore excited! Sakura could hear some of her fans screaming her name, while the opening singer was still on. But that didn't stop Akane, from continuing to sing her heart out no doubt, because it was an honor being on the same tour as the one and only Sakura Haruno.

Sakura quietly stood in front of her blonde manager, who thought of Sakura as a daughter, and her blonde assistant who happened to be her best friend since childhood, they were quietly discussing to one another about Sakura's upcoming photoshoot, that would take place in L.A.

Nodding her head to the music, swaying her hips side to side, as she waited for the opening singer to finish so she could go on the stage.

She pulled a few pieces of her long and slightly wavy bubble gum hair out of her high ponytail, framing her face nicely. Her light glossy pink lips were slightly parted. And her emerald eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"She's good." Sakura whispered to herself. Akane made her think about herself back when she first got her record deal. Her energy was so lively.

'I can't believe that it has been two years, since my whole life changed. I proved to everyone who ever doubted that I couldn't make it.' Sakura thought to herself.

She was wearing a black lace shirt, tucked underneath an a-line light lilac purple skirt and around her waist was a black belt. And over it she wore a leather jacket, and of course she wore her favorite black strappy heels. Her wrists had a bunch of bracelets on it, her favorite was a silver charm bracelet, that had a silver microphone charm, as well as a red guitar charm, and then lastly a pink star that had a bunch of little tiny rhinestones.

When the singer, Akane finished singing the audience cheered and clapped.

"Thank you everyone!" She says beaming, never being in front of such a big crowd. She felt light and free. And she felt like all her dreams had came true as the whole audience clapped.

As she exits the stage, Sakura smiles at her and lightly puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You did great!" Sakura says then drops her hand from Akane's shoulder after squeezing it in a reassuredly manner, and then she proudly walks towards the stage with her black microphone that had little tiny rhinestone on it holding it securely in her hand like her life depended on it.

Once Sakura gets on the stage she smiles brightly to her fans. Everyone cheers, and starts screaming her name. People are holding up posters with her name on it. She laughs softly and then bring the microphone to her mouth.

**Sakura POV **

"Thank you, thank you everyone." I say loudly so everyone could hear me in between the screams.

"Everyone sing along if you know the lyrics!" I say my voice echoed, and was carried out to the entire crowd, and I smiled even bigger to my fans and they screamed in excitement.

I nodded my head cue the guitarist and drummers to start. Once they started at a slow pace I waited a few seconds until my cue which was when the backup singers yelled hey, everyone speeded up and then I began to sing.

"Bed stay in bed" I started singing as I walked slowly closer to audience, moving to the beat of the music, swinging my hips as I walked.

"The feeling of your skin locked in my head." I bended closer to the audience and then bended back and walked slowly over to the other side of the stage.

"Smoke, smoke, we broke. I don't care I'm down for what you want." I sing and sway to the beat.

"Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here cause you dry my tears yeahh.." I sing as I walk over to my guitarist and start singing against his back."

"Summer loving' and fights is how is it for us. And it's all because." I emphasized getting ready for the chorus and I start walking back to the audience quickly getting myself ready as the beat quickened.

The audience was cheering and screaming, and everyone was excited and singing along to the lyrics.

"And now we're talking body" I start singing when I make it to the middle of the stage.

"You got a perfect one, so put it on me. "

"Swear it won't take you long."

"If you love me right"

"We fuck for life, on and on and on."

**Normal POV**

Once she finished the song she goes onto her next song, and then finally she finishes her set, she took a deep breath and thanked everyone for coming.

When she gets back stage Ino, her assistant runs up to her and gives her a big bear hug.

"You did great Saks!" She screams from all the excitement.

Sakura shakes her head and laughs.

"Thanks Ino!" Sakura says smiling, they then start walking to the busses out back.

"Sooo, um well you see, I was supposed to tell you this earlier, but uhh I couldn't find the right time. Buttt then I was like okaai, I just need to tell you right away, and decided there wasn't any right time, you know?" Ino struggled with her words, as she played with her long hair.

"Ino, just spit it out already." Sakura says gently as I raised my eyebrow slightly curious.

"Well you see we're gonna be going to Konoha. You have a small gig there. And well, I think it would be the perfect time to meet up with all our old friends. It's been two years."

"Oh.." Sakura says uneasily, her stomach begins to hurt from the thought of going back there.

"Yeah, but I mean it won't be bad! Maybe it'll be fun!" Ino says trying to cheer up Sakura, she could tell Sakura didn't want to go.

"I'm going to go on a walk, to clear my head Ino.. I'll be back later." Sakura says and begins walking away.

Ino is left there, as she shakes her head.

Maybe they'll work things out" Ino says quietly to herself, and then goes into the bus.

Sakura goes to a little playground and sits on the swing, no one is there because it's so late. She pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one with her bright pink lighter. She breathes it in and then releases a puff of smoke.

"You know smoking is bad for you." Someone says coming out from under the shadows, she sees the light brown hair and bright blue eyes of her lead guitarist.

"Ha, yeah I know." She say as she take another haul.

He sits next to me on the other swing, and looks over to me.

"Can I have one?" He asks as he reaches his hand out, going against what he just said. She takes out her pack, and hands him one.

"Thanks." He says simply, and takes out his own dark purple lighter and lights it. After inhaling the smoke into his lungs, he breathes it out. "So, what's wrong Sakura-Chan? You should be happy right now, after that great performance." He says easily.

"We're going to Konoha, that's what's wrong."

"Didn't you used to live there?" He asks

"Yeah." She says as she looks over to the little merry-go-round.

"So why don't you want to go back?"

"I have my reasons." She says as she brings the cigarette to her lips.

**A.N Welll, here is another story I've been working on.. I'm really bad at just working on one story! XD But I have so many different ideas! Well I hope you all like it! Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


End file.
